


anxiety attacks

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s astonishing how loud everything is in the dead of night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anxiety attacks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but I like hurting Tyler. Lame and basic title, so sorry for that, too.

It’s astonishing how loud everything is in the dead of night. When Tyler’s lying in bed and he can actually hear his heart beating. And he can hear the faint humming in the walls. And, if he listens closely, he can hear his thoughts wandering.

Having an anxiety attack in the dead of night is one of the hardest things. Every bad though floods Tyler’s head, and he wants to move, but the squeak of his bed holding his restless body will wake everyone up. And he can’t have anyone ask him what’s wrong, because, frankly, he doesn’t have an answer.

So he lies there, fighting it with every ounce of strength he has. But it’s not enough. It’s never enough. And that physical ache in his chest and in his bones takes over. His throat closes and his tears stain his face.

Heaving in his bed in the dead of night trying to be as quiet as he can, Tyler calms himself down, or falls asleep; whichever comes first. That seems to be the way it always goes. And in the morning, the only proof he has is his puffy eyes.


End file.
